The Joys of a Cat
by websurffer
Summary: A lonely first year finds more then she bargained for when she gets lost. Fluffy little one shot.


Amber was lost. So lost in fact, that she wasn't even remotely sure that she was anywhere near to a familiar place. She sat down at a four-hallway intersection, defeated. She'd never find her way out of here and she wouldn't be found by anyone either, judging by the thick coating of grime on the walls and floors. She was desperately lonely as well. She didn't really have all that many friends, or any friends at all for that matter. Three quarters of the way through her first year and the people of her house only knew her as 'that one girl to get to do your homework for you'. She sighed, it was better than nothing.

Suddenly two twin golden, lamp like orbs turned towards her, further down the hall. She stood slowly, not wanting to frighten whatever creature this was. As it got closer she realized that it was a cat. By anyone else's standards, the cat would be ugly at best. To Amber, the cat was a beautiful tapestry of colour and movement.

The cat had large autumn orange patches on her first, interspersed with flecks of black and swaths of warm chocolate brown. Gold outlined her luminous eyes, making them stand out even more. Her eyes were not true gold either. They were a subtler colour, like that of fresh tree sap from a pine tree. Her ears had a characteristically charming raggedness to them that also exuded a feeling of toughness. Her tail was bent oddly, as if, long ago, it had been broken and had never really healed correctly. It gave her a jaunty air that off set her stiff demeanor.

Amber crouched down and held out her hand invitingly. "Hello, beautiful. Where did you come from?"

The cat sniffed her fingers cautiously for a moment and then rubbed up against her hand demandingly.

"Oh, so you want to be petted do you?"

Amber rubbed the cat behind her ears and was rewarded with a hearty purr. Amber smiled and stood reluctantly. "Well, darling cat, I must be on my way because dinner will probably be starting soon, and I don't really want to miss it." As she was to take a cat the cat leapt at her, causing Amber to squeak in surprise and catch the cat very carefully in her arms.

"You want to come with me? Alright then, you probably know the way out better than I do."

The two of them set off. Amber quickly got the hang of the cat's direction system. If Amber started to turn the wrong way, claws sank into her arm lightly, as a warning that she'd better not continue in that direction. Soon they were back in familiar territory and the cat's aid was unnecessary. Amber was just glad to have made it to the Great Hall in time for dinner.

As Amber carefully edged open the huge doors, the entireHall went silent. She looked up, only to realize that everyone was staring at her in horror. She looked behind her, to make sure that it really was her that they were gawking at in such a way. There was no one. Gulping she turned back to face the Hall.

The cat, tired of being ignored by the one holding her, butted her head against Amber's in a demand for attention. Automatically Amber's hand rose and caressed the top of the cat's head and ears. If only people would stop staring at her so she could make her way to the Ravenclaw table. A voice from the previously empty hallway behind her caused her to jump.

"What 're you doin' wit' my cat?"

Amber spun around to find herself face to face with a man she had never encountered, but had heard stories of. The caretaker, Argus Filch. Bane of students and rule-breakers every where. She personally thought he had some pretty good ideas but would dare to say so in front of her Housemates. She swallowed thickly.

"Well, sir, I was lost and your beautiful cat happened upon me and helped me find my way here."

Filch gave her a scrutinizing glare, but over all seemed to accept her explanation. Slowly he looked over his cat, as if examining her for any possible harm. Satisfied with the results, he nodded sharply before turning away. Just before he strode off down the hallway he muttered, so quietly that only Amber heard, "If the cat likes ye then yer alright by meh."

Amber, a first year from Ravenclaw, had just found her first friend in the hardened, cynical form of one Mister Agrus Filch.


End file.
